Thin film transistors (TFTs) are mainly used for driving pixels of flat-panel-displays typified by liquid-crystal displays, or organic electroluminescent displays. Known thin-film transistors have an active layer comprising an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon or the like.
Since known inorganic semiconductor-thin-film transistors have a little flexibility, it has been difficult to obtain a display in a desired shape. Further, forming known thin-film transistors require complex processes and sophisticated equipment such as high-vacuum equipment.
Subsequently, a first object of the present invention is to provide an organic electroluminescent device which is driven by a thin-film transistor using a flexible organic-semiconductive material, and an electronic apparatus. The second object is to provide a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor and an organic electroluminescent element using a simple method, such as a liquid-phase process.